Degrassi Future II
by SpartanAmyMiracleGirl10
Summary: I don't own Degrassi, Characters, Locations, Amber Marshall, her Husband and Heartland. But I do own Avery J. Torres and his children names and Charley only. Adam Torres lives on forever in my FanFiction books and dreams.
1. Chapter 1 To The Future

**Author** ' **s Note** : **I don't ow Degrassi** , **Characters** , **Locations, Alberta, Amber Marshall, the** **CBC/UP TV** **series Heartland, Amber Marshall** ' **s husband either** **but I do own Avery J**. **Torres and his children names only** _._ **Adam Torres lives on forever in my FanFiction books and dreams**.

 **This FanFiction of Degrassi Future takes her place right after Avery J**. **Torres got married to Jane Vaughn. Avery and Jane are coming home from their honeymoon**. 🇨🇦

* * *

Chapter 1 To The Future

Avery's POV:

Today's the day that my beautiful wife and I fly back home from our wonderful honeymoon to our beautiful house in outside of Calgary, Alberta. Probably our beautiful daughters Hailey and Miranda are waiting for us outside with flowers for their lovely mom. My favorite wife and I got a lot of things for our pretty daughters from our honeymoon.

Hailey's POV:

"Miranda guess what that Mom and Dad are coming home from their honeymoon today. Are you getting excited about Mom and Dad coming home from their honeymoon today." I said.

"Hailey matter fact that I am getting so excited for Mom and Dad to come home from their honeymoon today." Miranda said.

Audra's POV:

"Settled down girls and your parents will be home at two o'clock today or a little bit later alright. Please come eat your lunches before it gets cold!" I said.

"Grandma do we have to eat our lunches right now and well alright we will eat our lunches." Hailey and Miranda asked.

 **Two hours later** :

Avery's POV:

"Jane Honey smile when I am currently taking your photo as we are leaving Calgary International Airport right now!" I said.

"Avery Hun I'm sorry for that and here I am smiling just for you just like you ask me to alright!" Jane said.

Jane and I approaching a Limo with our luggage bags and this Limo driver's a good friend of mine for eight years ago. His name **Barney** **D**. **Honeycutt** and his middle name's **DARWIN** anyway.

"Welcome home to you both Avery and Jane did you guys have a great time in Hollywood, California. Probably your and Jane's daughters are getting excited to see you two today right now." Barney said.

"Yes Barney and you are absolutely right about this time." I said.

Jane's POV:

"Avery Hun I want to call our house number to talk to our girls alright!" I said.

"Jane Honey yes you can call our girls to talk to them and let them know that we are leaving the airport already." Avery said.

I am dialing my cellphone to our house phone to call our girls to let them know we are leaving the airport already.

 **Hailey**

Hello!

 **Jane**

Hailey hello its Mom and Dad.

 **Hailey**

Mom are you and Dad on your way home from the airport right now.

* * *

 **Stay tuned on Friday and please review your ideas for chapter two**.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home Avery J and Jane

**Author** ' **s** **note** **I am so sorry that I was busy Friday May** **26, 2017** **because it was my great aunts funeral and now I am now back**.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Avery J. and Jane Torres

 **Avery** ' **s POV**

"Hailey and Miranda: you that your Mom and I both miss you guys when we were on our Honeymoon in Hollywood, California. We actually bought a lot of stuff home from you guys, your Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Grandma Audra and Grandpa Omar right now." I said. "Well Dad did you and Mom have a great time there in Hollywood, California pretty please just tell me." Hailey said. "Well Honey yes that your Mom and I had an wonderful/blast time there. I hope that you and your sister Miranda didn't make a huge mess in our house, Living room, backyard, closets, staircases, Kitchen, bathrooms, hallways, Laundromat room, four unit garages, game room, guest bedrooms, guest bathrooms, storage rooms, refrigerators, freezers, man caves, elevators, food, footage cameras, Light switches, Lightbulbs, Lights, Lamps, televisions, telescopes, garbage disposals, recycle machines, soda pop machines, snack machines, desktop computers, Laptop computers, WiFi routers, dining room tables, dining room chairs, regular Kitchen table, Kitchen towels, guest towels, bathroom towels, couches, ice maker machines, ice cream maker machines, milkshake maker machines, pots, pans, clothes, desks, desk chairs, your and Miranda's bedrooms or my special private stuff that you can't touch without my permission or your Mom's permission first alright Hailey. Before your Mom and I left on our Honeymoon there be **NO DRINKING BOOZE** not aloud in our house when Uncles Adam, Charlie, Drew, Dallas, Lucas, Eli, Grandpa Omar, family friends Shawn Turner and Graham Wardle only can have **BOOGE** at our house. I don't make take off my belt to spanking your butts in front of your Mom alrighty!" I said. "Well Dad there's no huge mess all of those things you just said alright!" Hailey and Miranda said.

 **Finally upstairs in Avery and Jane** ' **s bedroom**

 **Jane** ' **s POV**

My favorite Husband Avery and I are packing our dirty clothes from our Honeymoon to Hollywood, California just now. Avery unpacking his bathroom stuff and something happens to him in our bathroom now. Suddenly: I hear my favorite Husband hitting his head, Left arm shoulder or Left hand against something that I don't know what's going on with Avery right now. "Avery everything alright in our bathroom!" I said. I don't get a response from my favorite Husband Avery at all and am starting to get so worried about Avery now. I start to yell for Adam, Charlie, Drew, Dallas or Lucas to help me what's going on with Avery in our bathroom just now. Adam responds right away to me and said, "Jane: what's going on up there in your bedroom. Where's Avery at right now!" "Adam I think something going on with Avery in our bathroom now and he not coming out of our bathroom." I cried. "Jane you know that Becky and I are running up the stairs towards your bedroom. Becky you have to sit down with Jane to keep her calm or safe on her Cal-King size bed right now alright." Adam said. When Adam and Becky came running towards our bedroom and Becky sitting next to me on our Cal-King size bed now. Adam kicks open our bathroom door and sees Avery on the bathroom ground with **_BLOOD_** on his Left arm shoulder again. Adam said, "Becky: make sure you help Jane to call **_911_** for her Husband/my little brother Avery please as I am currently holding Avery's head on my lap right now."

* * *

 **Author** ' **s note you have to guess what happened to Avery** ' **s Left shoulder again and just let me know**.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospitalized

Chapter 3 Hospitalized

 **Calgary General Hospital** ' **s** **POV**

Two hours Later:

Avery in this Hospital with **_BLOOD_** coming out from his Left arm shoulder again right now. He rushed to having Surgery on his Left arm shoulder again and this Doctor realizes its Dr. Avery J. Torres was just a Intern here pretty soon he will be starting working here real soon.

 **Avery** ' **s POV**

Another two hours Later:

I just got out of my surgery on my Left arm shoulder just now. My Intern Doctor trying to Let my special favorite wife Jane in first to see me but she Lets my parents' into see me first anyway.

Thirty minutes Later:

After; my parents' got done visiting me and they send my special favorite wife Jane into see me **_easily_** recovering from my Left arm shoulder surgery now. Right after: Jane walks in my hospital room and Lays down next to me on my right side. She fells asleep with her head on my right shoulder and I put my right arm around her waist. I began to kissing on her head so **_gently_** as I can. Suddenly Jane wakes up and Looks at me with a _**courtesy**_ Look on her sweet warm face right now. "Oh my god you finally awake and I felt your right arm around my waist. You kissed me so _**gently**_ on my head just a minute ago now and I love you my amazing special Husband that I have in this world." Jane said. "Thank you for being my special amazing wife that I have in this world everyday/night 24/7 and I Love you Honey. You are so special, sweetest, caring, kind, Queen, beautiful, amazing and _**courageous**_ Woman/Mother/Aunt/Sister/Sister in Law/Daughter/Daughter in Law/Friend." I said. "Thank you so much Hun!" Jane said.

One hour Later:

 **Jane** ' **s POV**

My special amazing Husband Avery gets to come home from Calgary General Hospital right now and I am currently so excited or proud of him coming home. Also that Avery has to still be his wheelchair since he got into a car accident when he was just seventeen years old a week before his senior year of high school started. "Honey do you remember a lady by the name of Emma Nelson-Mason Daughter of Mrs. Nelson-Simpson and Stepdaughter of Mr. Simpson?" I asked. "Well Honey yes I do remember Emma Nelson-Mason that she saved my life one time when I had problems with somethings that I can't even explain the whole thing and we can _**suggest**_ to talk at home about all this alright." Avery said.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

 **Avery** ' **s POV**

I finally got home from **Calgary General Hospital** just now. I have a Left arm sling for my Left arm shoulder again and to make a phone call to a friend of mine when I met her when she was still attending Degrassi. She's nice to my wife and I!

 **One minute Later** :

 **Jane** ' **s POV**

After; my Husband and I got home from **Calgary General Hospital** and we see the Canadian Policemen arresting someone that I know that's **PAIGE** and I start to remember that she hitted my Husband with a square shovel on his head.


	5. Chapter 5 Phone Call

Chapter 5: Phone Call

 **Avery** ' **s** **POV**

After; I _**wheeled**_ my **wheelchair** into my office right **nearby** the man cave of mine. I go make a **PHONE CALL** to a friend of mine and her name's **Emma Nelson** - **Mason**. I am _**dialing**_ Emma's number and it starts to ring 📞. She finally picks up her phone and says "Hello! Anyone there!" I said, "Emma: hi Emma its Avery J. Torres and I want to talk to you. Its been a long time since we talked." Emma asked, "Avery: hi Avery how are you doing these days?"


	6. Chapter 6 Jane goes to the store

Chapter 6: Jane goes to the Store

Jane's POV

"Avery Hun I have to go the store to buy food and stuff for us and our girls alright." I said. "Jane Honey I am going to be making Dinner tonight for us and our girls alright. Can you please get _**Organic**_ Hamburger Meat total of 2.50 Lbs, 2 big Cans of Hunts Tomato Sauces with a hint of _**Basil**_ in it, 1 Little Can of Yellow Fresh Corn, 2 Bags of Frozen **_Broccoli_** , 2 Bags of Frozen **_Spinach_** , 2 Bags of Shedded Cheddar Cheese, 2 Cups of Daisy Sour Cream, 1 Cup of Crystal LowFat Cottage Cheese, 2 Sticks of Fresh Garlic Bread, 2 Jars of Nacho Cheese, 2 Boxes of Jumbo Elbow Noodles, 2 Sweet Fresh White Onions, 1 Big Jar of Coconut Oil, 1 Package of Fresh Jennie-O's Turkey Bacon and 1 Packet of Fresh Soft White Flower Tortilla Wraps for my special Recipe from my biological Mom?" I said, "Avery: Hun sure thing and I have to get 2 gallons of **_Organic_** Milk for us and our girls also alright!"


	7. Chapter 7 Jane got home from supermarket

Chapter 7: Jane got home from the supermarket store

Jane's POV

"Avery Hon I am home from the store now!" I said. "Jane Honey I just heard your car pull up in our garage just now!" Avery said. "Avery Hon you can't believe this I saw a friend of yours in the store today and he was just asking about you." I said. "Jane Honey you saw a friend of mine at the store today and probably that was Monty Morse . I know Monty for a long time and what he have about me." Avery said. "Avery Hon you know that Monty said that he resently moved here from Ontario three days ago and wants to hangout with you as just buddies or something and you probably haven't seen him for a long time now." I said. Sometime Later: Avery fells asleep on his special chair in our Living room just now. Pretty quick as Avery taking his nap without our Television, Radio, Stereo or anything on probably Avery can't even watch Television at all because he used to get bad Nightmares when he was Living with my in-Laws' house. Avery can't even have any animals around him because he's dislike them and they make him sneeze or huge _**RASHES**_ on his body everywhere on his body. But Avery Loves to read a lot of Nicholas Sparks, Magazines, Daphne Derogatory or Mark Twain books and stuff. Currently Avery working on writing a book about our Daughters' names and wants to Publish someday. Suddenly: Avery hears a Noise coming from somewhere in our house coming from one of our Daughters maybe. It was probably our Daughter Hailey making weird sounds and I asked, "Hailey: can you pretty please stop doing whatever you are doing? Dad trying to take his nap on his special chair alright!" Hailey said, "Mom: sure thing Mom!" After; awhile ago that Avery taking his nap right now.


	8. Chapter 8 Making Process

Chapter 8: Making Process

Still on Jane's POV  
My Husband Avery still taking his nap on his special Lounge chair and I don't want to wake him up yet right now. Finally that my Daughter Hailey stopped making weird noises or sounds now. I go start making Dinner for us including my Mother in-Law, Brother in-Laws and Sister in-Laws also. Sometime Later: I hear my Husband Avery waking up from his special Lounge chair right and wheels his **wheelchair** into our Kitchen to help me with Dinner tonight. I said, "Avery: Hun how was your nap on your special Lounge chair just now!" Avery said, "Jane: Honey my nap was fine but did our Daughter Hailey make a lot _**reckoning**_ in our Hallway earlier while I taking my nap in my special Lounge chair." I said, "Avery: Hun yes Hailey was making weird _**reckoning**_ noises but she finally stopped making _**reckoning**_ noises just now."

Avery's POV

I said, "Jane: Honey I am going to start making Dinner alright with you!" Jane said, "Avery: Hun go right ahead to make Dinner alrighty!" I go get two mixing bowls, frying pan, Whisk, 10x10 Square Dish and the Food out to cook with.


	9. Chapter 9 After Dinner

Chapter 9: After Dinner

Avery's POV  
After Dinner that we are having Homemade Dessert. This Homemade Dessert called **_Chocolate Wonka Cream Pie_** with **_Whipped Cream_** on top. I hear someone talking to me about this Homemade Dessert that I made. Becky said, "Avery: this so yummy and yum. How do you know how to make an wonderful Dessert for all of us?" I said, "Becky: I got this _**Chocolate Wonka Cream Pie**_ with **_Whipped Cream_** from Charley and I's real Grandmother. One she was watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory on her television and she said that she go make this **_Chocolate Wonka Cream Pie_** with _**Whipped Cream**_ on it."


	10. Chapter 10 The Very Next Day

Chapter 10: The Very Next Day

Avery's POV:  
"Good morning and how did you sleep last night Honey." I said. "Hun good morning to you too and I slept like a baby last night." Jane said. "Honey I slept fine and you go get our girls that we have to tell them something together alright." I said. "Alright Hun I will have go get our girls that we have to tell them something together alrighty." Jane said. As Jane walks upstairs towards our girls' bedrooms and get them up out of their beds to go downstairs that I am going to be talking to them about something important first before they get **_Breakfast_**.


	11. Chapter 11 After Breakfast

Author's note: I don't own Mick Jagger and his band The Rolling Stones at all!

* * *

Chapter 11: After Breakfast 🍳

Avery's POV:

After I eat my breakfast and go into my Personal office that I have to work on things that I have to get done first this morning right now. Pretty quick that I get a phone call from my personal office telephone and answer this personal phone call for myself first because why its someone important for me in my life. I said, "Hello and anybody there!" Someone said, "Avery: hello and its your Godfather Uncle Mick Jagger and how are you doing my Godson today." I said, "Uncle Mick: I am doing great and how are you doing today also." Mick said, "Avery: I am doing great also these days. How's your and Jane's Honeymoon went?" I said, "Uncle Mick: Jane and I's Honeymoon went awesome. I better get going to play with my favorite Left handed guitar known as **Gibson ES-355** or **_WILLOW_** to play and write songs with it alright. I'LL be talking you real soon I promise you Uncle Mick alrighty and bye for now." Mick said, "Avery: I'LL be talking to you real soon alright!"


	12. Chapter 12 Avery's Left shoulder hurts

Chapter 12: Avery's Left arm shoulder hurts again

Avery's POV:  
After I ate my Breakfast that I put my dishes in the Dishwasher and went into my office to do some work today anyway. I just turned on my computer and after it got to the Login part that I Logged on my computer to do a lot of work to do get done first. I click on Microsoft Word to begin typing my book pretty soon it will be a bestseller book real soon. As I am currently still typing my book on my computer and something mystery going on here right now but I look down or up. I see my **_BLOOD_** coming out of my Left arm shoulder again and start to yell for my wife Jane to get some paper towels for my Left arm shoulder now. I asked, "Jane: Honey can you please get some paper towels for my Left arm shoulder again and its _**BLEEDING**_ again that I don't know what's going on here?"

Jane's POV:

I said, "Avery: Hun I am coming and have a bunch of wet paper towels for your Left arm shoulder alright." Avery said, "Jane: well alright!"


	13. Chapter 13 Avery still BLEEDING

Chapter 13: Avery still **_BLEEDING_**

Avery's POV:

My wife coming with went paper towels for my Left arm shoulder because its _**BLEEDING**_ so badly that I don't know what's happening to my Left arm shoulder again right now. Here comes my wife Jane with wet paper towels for my Left arm shoulder this time. As Jane wraps the wet paper towels around my Left arm shoulder and puts on a fresh new **_bandage_** on my Left arm shoulder now. I said, "Jane: Honey thank you so much for doing this for me today!" Jane said, "Avery: Hun your welcome for you anyway alright!" Two minutes Later: I get a a phone call from the Calgary General Hospital and they said, "Dr. Avery J. Torres: you need to come to Calgary General Hospital that your _**Biological**_ big brother by the name of **_CHARLEY_** needs you so badly right now. He was on an **_airplane_** that **_crashed_** into the **_mountain_** alright!" I said, "Amariah: I am on my way now and have to Let my wife Jane know what's happening right now alright!" I said (again,) "Jane: Honey I have to get to Calgary General Hospital because my real **_Biological_** big brother Charley was in an **_airplane_** **_Accident_** today and have to go help him out please." Jane said, "Avery: Hon well alright you can go your _**Biological**_ big brother Charley out and here are the Keys to your (2024) _**3500 White Ram Mega Cab**_ pickup truck alrighty. Please be careful driving to go to help Charley out!" Two minutes Later: I **_arrived_** at Calgary General Hospital and _**wheeled**_ my **_Wheelchair_** in the Hospital that I got the **_Elevator_** to go up in it first. After: the **_Elevator_** **_stopped_** on Charley's floor and the door that I **_wheeled_** my **_Wheelchair_** out of the **_Elevator_**. I **_wheeled_** with one hand and when I got into Charley's Hospital room. I Look with my own eyes that I see Charley Laying there with his right hand touching both of his Legs they were _**Amputated**_ right above the thighs. I cried, "Charley: please Look at me for real quick and everything going to be alright." Charley cried, "Avery: I can't even move my Left arm at all and do you know that I _**DYING**_ right now." I cried, "Charley: no you aren't going to be **_DYING_** and your Nieces want you to be still be alive for them. They Love you as Uncle Charley to them please for them!" Two minutes Later: Charley went to sleep but suddenly he wasn't **_BREATHING_** at all and finally I start to really cry because I Lost my **_Biological_** big brother **_CHARLEY_** today right now. I go call my wife and Daughters to tell them that Charley/Uncle Charley has **_DIED_** today Like two Hours after the **_airplane_** **_crashed_** into a **_mountain_** earlier. I have a choice to do with Charley's body that I have to do a _**CREMATION**_ and Charley Loved my ranch because he wanted to be **_BURIED_** on my ranch. I want to say something to Charley: "I will always Love you **_Charley Roderick_** and you always will be my **_Biological_** big brother that I will be your **_Biological_** Little brother that you always will have **_FOREVER_** and **_ALWAYS_** everyday in this world that we use to spend time with each other growing up together but we always will be ten years apart from each other. I will be missing/Loving you **_forever_** , **_ever_** and **_always_** everyday that you had always been there for me when Grandpa was **_ABUSING_** me and I will always have **_SCARS_** on my body for him. I Love you my **_Biological_** big brother _**CHARLEY RODERICK**_ in the whole wide world every single day/night. I will _**NEVER EVER**_ going to be not **_Replacing_** you because you are a **_Superhero_** to me!"

 **REST IN PEACE**

 **CHARLEY RODERICK**

 **January 2** , **1986 to June 24** , **2024**

 **Known as a Son** , **Brother** , **Grandson** , **Uncle** , **Godson** , **Godfather** and **Friend**


	14. Chapter 14 Charley's Funeral

Chapter 14: Charley's **_Funeral_**

Two weeks Later:

Avery's POV:

After; I got the saddest news that my **_Biological_** big brother Charley had passed away from the _**a**_ ** _irplane_** **_crashed_** into a **_mountain_** over two weeks ago. I asked, "Jane: Honey can you please help me with my tie on for me and you Look so **_beautiful_**?" Jane said, "Avery: Hun yes I can help you with your tie on for you anyway and thank you for telling me that I Look so **_beautiful_** today. Here you go and already Charley's _**Funeral**_ right now. You Look so **_Handsome_** for Charley's **_Funeral_**!" I said, "Jane: Honey yes I am already for Charley's **_Funeral_** and thank you for telling me that I Look so **_Handsome_** today."

Two minutes Later:

Charley's **_Funeral_** has started and the **_Pastor_** begins to talk about **Charley** in a great way. Pastor ask me to come up to about **Charley**. I said yes I will come up to talk about **Charley**. I start to speak: " **Charley** was a man with knowledge of his words that he always wanted to be **_buried_** right here because he Loved my **_HM Ark Ranch_** with his kind words that he Loved here. If you knew **Charley** that he had _**experience**_ a Lot of things that came in his mind that he would ask me what's going on here that I will always say Charley Life's to hard from the get go from the start of something that he always _**explains**_ it to me a Lot. **Charley** always talking about a Lot of stuff Like he and I have a Lot in _**common**_ that we are only ten years apart from each other. **Charley** always Loved old _**fashion**_ _**vehicles**_ because I want you guys to Look at this white **1956 GMC Truck** and decide to call this white **1956 GMC Truck** aka **Charley's Truck** to honor him as my **_Biological_** big brother in the world. Charley's Truck that he he been working on it since he was 18 years old and I was about 8 years old at that time. He took me to school in this special amazing Truck that he Let me have it and now you have to Look on the **_Tailgate_** it Labels ' **Charley** ' **s** **Truck** to honor **Charley** because I always Love him everyday. Please join me for Lunch and **_Refreshments_** down of Charley's hill. If you guys have any questions or comments please feel free to ask me anything about **Charley**? Charley's Headstone will read:

 **REST IN PEACE**

 **CHARLEY RODERICK**

 **January 2** , **1986 to June 24** , **2024**

 **Known as a Son** , **Brother** , **Grandson** , **Uncle** , **Godson** , **Godfather** , **Nephew** and **Friend**

After: everybody came down and I have a **_Microphone_** 🎤 in my right hand and began to speak: "Before we start getting our food that my amazing sister in Law Becky Baker-Torres will starts us with a great _**Prayer**_ 🙏 first alright. Becky here you go!" Becky said, "Dear **Jesus** : thank you for giving this day to pick the right day for **Charley** without no **_doubts_** with **_thy_** not shall have this name to come to **_protect_** us before we eat this you _**providing**_ us with **_Strength_** to bring back **_Happiness_** and we can do the right thing here today **Amen** 🙏. Avery back to you please!" I said, "Becky and everyone: Becky thank you for amazing **_Prayer_** 🙏 that you and everyone you can get your Food but I am _**serving**_ you **_Organic_** Food Because I even don't even eat red meat 🍖 anymore alright. Lets go eat and Ladies you go first then Gentlemen go after; Ladies alrighty."


	15. Chapter 15 After Charley's Funeral

Chapter 15: After Charley's _**Funeral**_ and the baby comes:

Avery's POV:

"Avery Hun I think that my **_water_** just **_broke_** and our baby's coming right now and we have to get to the Hospital right now." Jane said. "Honey just **_breathe_** in and out. I got all of my baby's stuff for the Hospital just now." I said. Two hours Later: that Jane had our baby and its a boy. The Doctor asked, "Avery: do you want to cut your baby's cord?" I said, "Doc: no thanks and thank you for asking. I will pass out by doing cutting my baby's cord off." The Doctor asked, "Avery: what's this baby's name going to be?" I said, "Doc: this baby's name going to be ' ** _Eugene_** **_Charley_** ' after my **_Biological_** Dad _**Eugene**_ and big brother _Charley yes **indeed**. **Charley** sent my Wife and I a **wish** today right now. I have to make a **phone** call to my family first real quick." One minute Later: I go make a **phone** call to my family to tell them that the baby's here and **Healthy**. I said, "Adam: my baby's name's ' **Eugene Charley** ' after **Charley** and my **Biological** Dad **Eugene**. Baby **Eugene Charley** **weighted** **8**. **1** **pounds** and **23**. **5** **inches** Long. I will be seeing you when you get here at the **Hospital** **alrighty**." Adam said, "Avery: **matter** in I am on my wait in now alright!"_


	16. Adam gets to hold his newest Nephew

Chapter 16: Adam gets to hold his newest Nephew

Adam's POV:

"Avery can hold my newest Nephew please?" I asked. "Adam sure you can hold **Baby Eugene Charley**. He's your and Becky's **_Godson_**. You and Becky are **Baby Eugene Charley** ' **s** **_Godparents_**." Avery said. "Avery we be **honored** to be **Baby Eugene Charley** ' **s** **Godparents**." Becky and I said.

Avery's POV:

Later back home at _**HM Ark Ranch**_ : Jane just our baby and I am **_currently_** so proud of her right now. Adam and Becky are going to be **_staying_** another week before Adam goes get his, Becky and kids' stuff and _**Furniture**_ to move out here to be my next door **Neighbors**.I am really **_excited_** for them to move out to be my next doo _r_ ** _Neighbors._** Sometime Later: that I begin to work on stuff befor _e_ I go eat my **_dinner_** with my family _tonight_ _s_ o I go make a something from my **Charley** ' **s** **Shop**. As for me was _**rough**_ two weeks that I miss _**Charley**_ so far now. Apart of my Life to far from over to be **Stressed because I been _through_ this to far _enough_ in my Life with not having anymore. I _wish_ that I could go somewhere _privately_ that no one cares about me because I have my _sharing_ experiences _enough_ already said and done. Now I see something thatIsee here that'sto far to be over my Life right now.**

Adam's POV:

Later: I **_walk_** into Avery's shop and see him on the **_ground_** with _**BLOOD**_ coming out from his Left arm again. I go get a **_White Cloth Rag_** for Avery and **_wrap_** it around Avery's Left arm for him anyway. After I **_wrapped_** the **_White Cloth Rag_** around Avery's Left arm that I **_Lifted_** Avery up off the _**ground**_ to _**carry**_ him into his house. Now I see that Jane starts to _**CRY**_ and she **_finally_** asked, "Adam: what _**happened**_ to Avery this time?" I said, "Jane: Avery going to be alright and he _**accidentally**_ _**stabbing**_ himself with his _**special**_ _**pocketknife**_ that someone got for his _**birthday**_ this year or **_Christmas_** Last year." Becky asked, "Adam: Hun what's going on here and why do you have Avery's **_BLOOD_** on your _**nicely**_ _**Funeral**_ _**White**_ **Shirt?" I said, "Becky: Honey Avery _accidentally_ _stabbing_ himself with his _special_ _pocketknife_ when he was in his shop that's where I _found_. I don't want Avery to _DIE_ out there in his shop all by himself because we Love him so much alright. I Love you Honey so much!"**

Avery's POV:

Sometime Later: I woke up on my couch in my Living room with Adam putting a _**Fresh New White Cloth Rag**_ on my Left arm just because I **_accidentally_** _**stabbed**_ myself with my _**special**_ **_pocketknife_** that someone got me for my birthday this year or _**Christmas**_ Last year that I don't know. I Look over that I see my **_beautiful_** Wife _**Crying**_ almost **_Losing_**

me. I said, "Jane: Honey I am going to be alright and never _**stop**_ _**Loving**_ you but I do Love you in this whole wide world every _**single**_ **_daytime_** / ** _nighttime_** alrighty."

 **Author** ' **s Note** : " **Please stay tune for more Action on Degrassi Future** and **Bewildered of Avery** ' **s Confuse mind of his**."

Sign By:

SpartanAmyHeartland10


	17. Chapter 17: Avery going to be alright

Chapter 17: Avery going to be alright

Jane's POV

"Avery Hun are you doing alright and why did you _**stabbed**_ yourself with your _**special**_ **_pocketknife_** that **_Charley_** got you for your _**birthday**_ this year?" I asked. "Jane Honey I just miss _**Charley**_ right now because I _**stabbed**_ myself just Let all of the _**anger**_ out and am sorry but I won't be _**stabbing**_ myself anymore alrighty." Avery said.

Avery's POV:

 **Several** hours Later: that my Wife Jane got so **worried** about me now after I **stabbed** myself with my **special pocketknife** from **Charley** to Let all of the **anger** out because that I miss **Charley** just now. I just made a **_promise_** to my Wife Jane that I won't be **_Stabbing_** myself anymore. Adam _**wraps**_ a new _**fresh**_ **_bandage_** on my Left arm just now not too _**tightly**_.

 **Author** ' **s Note** : **This chapter will short that because I currently super busy with professional job** and **hanging out with my Dad** ' **s dog JD these days ahead of schedule alright**. **If you need anything just Private Message me anytime or anyday then you guys will find out that Avery will be living or not**.

 **Thanks again** and **take care** :

 **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	18. Avery feels better in the middle of the

Chapter 18: Avery feels better in the middle of the night

Avery's POV

Later at 10:00pm sharp: finally that all of my family are asleep but I am the only one still wide awake. I felt better that earlier today that I _**accidentally**_ _**stabbed**_ myself in my Left arm with my _**special pocketknife**_ that _**CHARLEY**_ gave me for my _**twenty eighth birthday** _ this year because he was the _**greatest** **Biological** _ big Brother that I will always have in my Life every _**single**_ day and night. I just miss already and can't wait to see him again real soon. I just typing up a lot of things that someday that I will be an **_author_** of a _**book series**_ about _**CHARLEY**_ and start with _**chapter**_ one. I said, "Charley: I am going to be making a **book series** about you and that will be alright to you big Bro. I will always have you in my Life forever and ever. Jane just had our baby and its a baby boy. His name's _**EUGENE CHARLEY**_ and I _**named**_ him after you and our Dad _**Eugene**_. Baby **_Eugene Charley_** born **8lbs** , **1oz** and **23in** all around right after your _**Funeral**_. Thank you for _**sending**_ us a _**gift**_ _**especially**_ for my Wife **_Jane_** today. I Love you _**Charley**_!" Later 10:28pm: I **_saved_** _**chapter** **one** _ to my file _' **CHARLEY** **BOOK** **SERIES** ' _on my _**Laptop Apple Computer** _ anyway. I went upstairs to get ready for bed and take off my clothes but I Leave on my _**Boxers Shorts**_ to sleep in them _**tonight**_. Finally I _**crawled**_ into bed with my Wife **_Jane_** fast asleep and Looks all _**warm**_ / ** _cozy_** in our **_Cal_** - ** _King_** size bed _**tonight**_ now. Later the next morning: I wake up and _**stretched**_ my right arm out and go to the _**washroom**_ first then I **_wheeled_** my _**Wheelchair**_ to go make _**Breakfast**_ for everyone just now. After I got **_Breakfast_** all made for everyone _**including**_ me also. I hear my Wife _**Jane**_ coming downstairs with our new baby boy _**Eugene Charley**_ in her arms right now. She goes up to me and said, "Avery: good morning Hun. You _**actually**_ made _**Breakfast**_ this morning for our family." I said, "Jane: **_Babe_** _**matter**_ in _**fact**_ yes I made _**Breakfast**_ for you and our family _**including**_ me alright with you. Do you want me take _**Eugene Charley**_ in my office while I type a book about **_CHARLEY_** today please?" Jane said, "Avery: Hun you can take our baby _**Eugene Charley**_ to your office today and you don't have to ask me anything. Are you feeling alright today at all?" I said, "Jane: _**Babe**_ I feel just fine today!"

Later at noontime: that I can _**smell**_ something really _**yummy**_ from my Wife _**Jane**_ cooking up a _**Storm**_ just now and _**probably**_ she's making my favorite Lunch today now. I start to _**wheeling**_ my _**Wheelchair**_ into our kitchen and asked, "Jane: _**Babe**_ what are you making my favorite Lunch _**special**_ today anyway. Wow this **_smells_** so _**yummy**_ and _**yum**_ for my favorite Lunchtime _**special**_ today. Thanks you are the best Wife/Mother ever that Husband/Father always ask for everyday and I Love you **_Babe_**." Jane said, "Avery: Hun I am really **_happy_** that you Love my cooking your favorite Lunch **_special_** today and you're welcome for telling me that I am the best Wife/Mother that you ask for everyday." Jane picks _**Eugene Charley** _ up off from her Husband Avery's arms and _**places** _ him in his high chair for Lunch anyway. After _**Jane** __**fed**_ _**Eugene Charle** **y** _ his baby bottle for his Lunch and goes to sit on her Husband Avery's Lapto put her arms around Avery's neck anyway and starts to _**kissing**_ him all over his face. Avery _**actually**_ Loving that my Wife _**Jane**_ **_kissing_** all over his face and starts _**kissing**_ her back all over her face that because she _**Loving**_ that _**idea**_ from her Husband _**Avery**_ now.

Adam's POV:

I **_barely_** walking into the kitchen and watch my Little Brother **_Avery_** making out with his Wife _**Jane**_ just now. I ask, "Avery: do you know that _**Becky**_ ' _ **s**_ **_pregnant_** again and the due date for the baby on December 8, 2024 this year? Rory going to be a big Brother! Becky and I are going to be having another baby boy. Becky wants to name it after me _**which**_ **_means_** ' **Adam Joseph Michael Torres Jr** ' known as _**Adam Jr**_ for now." Avery said, "Adam: big Bro I am getting **_excited_** about you and Becky together _**definitely**_ right now."


	19. Chapter 19 Breakthrough

Chapter 19: Breakthrough

Avery's POV:

Later the next morning: that I get up of **_Jane_** and I's **_Cal_** - ** _King_** size bed this morning. I got into my _**Wheelchair**_ to head downstairs to make some Breakfast for my family including myself. Real suddenly that my _**cellphone**_ starts to _**vibrating**_ and I answer it. I said, "hello anyone there and may I please help you with something." Someone said, "Avery: its _**Emma Nelson**_ - ** _Mason_** known as **_Spinner_** _**Mason**_ ' _ **s**_ Wife!" I said, "Emma: hi _**Emma**_ how are doing today!" Emma said, "Avery: well _**Avery**_ I am doing great and I just heard that _**Charley**_ passed away. _**Spinner**_ and I felt sorry for your Loss ." I said, "Emma: well _**Emma**_ yesterday we had a _**Funeral**_ for _**Charley**_ and I show everybody _**Charley**_ ' _ **s**_ _**Truck**_ it was alright. I better get going to do a Lot of stuff to do today and I am _**glad**_ that you called me up today. Please have a great day today and hello to _**Spinner**_ for my family and I. Talk to you real soon!" After I got done talking to **_Emma_** **_Nelson_** - **Mason** _on my_ ** _cellphone_** _just now. After I eat my Breakfast and go to get in my Truck to open up my_ ** _Garage_** _door with my_ ** _Garage_** _door_ **opener** _first then I backup my Truck. The way after: I backup my Truck out of the_ ** _Garage_** _and head to_ **Calgary Humane Society** _to pick out two puppies for_ **Hailey** _and_ _Miranda. I have to wait until they are open at Noontime. After I waited for them to open up their Humane Society and get out of my Truck. I Lock my Truck's doors first then I wheeled my Wheelchair inside of Calgary Humane Society front doors and got the counter. I said, "Theo: hey The what's up my man and how are you doing today. I'm here to pickup two male puppies for Hailey and Miranda today." Theo said, "Avery: hey Avery and what's up my man back at ya and I'm doing great. Follow me please to the back and here you go two male puppies for your two Daughters anyway." I asked, "Theo: how much do I owe you for these two male puppies for my Daughters?" Theo said, "Avery: just **$20** **bucks** will be fine by here and are you going to be named them or not." I said, "Theo: no but my two Daughters are going to be named them alright. I'LL be seeing you next time and here's my **cellphone** / **offices** **numbers** for you if you call me sometime want to **hangout** sometime **alrighty**. It was great to see you again since you and I **Graduated** from **Calgary University** in the same **Graduating** class together. I better get going to store to two dog **dishes** , dog water **buckets** , dog **collars** , dog _**_Litter_** _boxes, dog_ ** _Leaches_** _, puppy_ **Grain Free Chow food** _and dog_ beds _alright. I'LL be **catching** _ you Later." Theo said, "Avery: it was great to see you again and tell your Daughters good Luck on those two male puppies anyway. I hope that I will be seeing you again real soon!" Later: after I went to the store to get that stuff and head back home. When I _**reached**_ my **_Driveway_** and _**Horned**_ my _**Stir**_ _**Wheel**_ ' _ **s**_ _**Horn**_ to have my two Daughters _**including**_ my Wife _**Jane**_ and _**Baby Eugene Charley**_ see that I have for my two Daughters. Now I see them _**running**_ outside towards my Truck and **parked** my Truck outside of the _**Garage**_. Jane asked, "Avery: Hun what's going on here with you **Lately** right now?" I said, "Jane: well Honey I got our Daughters something _**special**_ that they asking me for a _**Longtime**_. Girls: here you go two male puppies for you two both and they don't have _**names**_ yet. Their _**breed**_ the same _**breed**_ as our **_Neighbors_** ' dog alright." 


	20. Chapter 20 Promises

Chapter 20: Promises

Avery's POV again:

" ** _Hailey_** and _**Miranda**_ what are you guys going to be _**naming**_ your two male puppies yet?" I asked. "Well **_Daddy_** we don't know what to _**named**_ our two male puppies." **_Hailey_** and **_Miranda_** said. " _ **Hailey**_ your male puppy will be _**named**_ _**ARDELL**_ which _**means**_ ' **From the** **hare** ' **s** **dell** ' anyway. _**Miranda**_ your male puppy will be _**named**_ _**ARLEDGE**_ which _**means**_ ' **Lives at the** **hare** ' **s** **Lake** ' anyway. I hope that you girls Love those _**names**_ that _**Daddy**_ pick out for your two male puppies!" I said. **_Hailey_** and **_Miranda_** said, "Avery: yes _**Daddy**_ we Love those _**names**_ for our two male puppies anyway." Just as _**quickly**_ : I went outside to get some _**air fresh**_ for today anyway. Because its been two days since _**Charley**_ ' _ **s** _**_Funeral_** _but I Left my_ **special pocketknife** _from_ **Charley** _for my_ **28th** **birthday** _this year that_ **decide** _to_ **stop** **cutting** _myself for Let out all my_ **anger** _out. I already know that today a day that was about_ **25** _years ago today that my_ ** _Biological_** **_Grandmother_** _that I called her this_ **name** ' ** _Nokri_** _' was_ **MURDER** _by my_ ** _Biological_** **_Grandfather_** _and can't **believe** it been so Long **ago**. I just Love my _**Biological** ' ** _Nokri_** ' with all of my **heart**. I did know her real full _name's_ _ **TEPPO VALMA** '_ **NOKRI** ' _ **TALO** -_ **ROBBRICK** _that she was a very_ **special** **person** _to me everyday when I was_ **younger** **than** _my_ **children** _and still my_ **Biological** **Dad** **Eugene** **s** **Mother**

 **Author** ' **s Note** :

 **This Chapter has to be short because this will Mid** - **Fall Season Finale** and **stay tuned for this Winter on December 21** , **2017** **for the Winter Premiere of Degrassi Future II**.

 **Sincerely** :

 **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	21. Big Author's Note:

**Author** ' **s Note** :

I decided to change the Degrassi Future II Winter Premiere to November 17, 2017 because that it will be hard for people already know that Avery J. Torres will be alright. You can check out Degrassi Future II Wikia on www.degrassifuture-ii. for information about Degrassi Future II because that I have creating it because this my first very own Degrassi Future II Wikia. You will be seeing Adam Torres still alive (in my own Degrassi Future II dreams, FanFiction or Wikia,) Becky Baker married to Adam Torres, Jane Vaughn married to Avery J. Torres (a character that I made of on my own,) Charley Roderick (a character that I made of on my own as Avery's Biological big brother,) Avery's children's names (I made them up on my own,) Drew Torres married to Bianca DeSousa, Audra Torres, Omar Torres, Adam Torres's children (I made up their names,) Eli Goldsworty married to Clare Edwards, their children (that I made up their names,) Daphne Derogatory (I made up her known as Avery J. Torres's favorite book author but her real name _**Scarlett Rivers**_ also she has two duel citizenships with American/Canadian citizenship duel,) Emma Nelson-Mason married to Spinner Mason, the Wilson Family (that I made them up,) Theo Perez (I made him up for a friend of Avery J. Torres's works at Calgary Animal Shelter where Avery gets two male puppies for his Daughters,) Monty Morse (I made him up for a long time friend of Avery J. Torres's) and Barney D. Honeycutt (that I made him up as Avery and Jane's private Limousine driver.)

Thanks again for Letting me writing Degrassi Future II as a FanFiction Story and Wikia page!

Sincerely yours:

SpartanAmyHeartland10


	22. Chapter 21: August

**Author** ' **s** **Note** : **I am changing this airdate date to November 16** , **2017 anyway**!!!!

- **SpartanAmyHeartland10**

Chapter 21: August

Two Months Later on August 3rd, 2024:

Avery's POV:

Today's the day that _**Baby**_ _**Eugene Charley**_ turns a month old today anyway and I am just so _**proud**_ of him for **_turning_** a month old today. Also its been a month ago since we had a _**Funeral**_ for **Charley** ' ** _s_** ** _Funeral_** _**Service**_ for him anyway. As I have to _**continue**_ on _**Charley**_ ' _ **s**_ **_book_** to _**publish**_ it somewhere real soon as I can. _**Pretty**_ **_quickly_** that I see that my Wife _**Jane**_ puts her _**arms**_ around my _**neck**_ and _**kisses**_ my _**neck**_ now. I Look at _**Jane**_ and **_kiss_** her _**forehead**_ so _**gently**_ right now. I asked, " _ **Jane**_ : Honey are you doing alright this morning at all?" _**Jane**_ said, " **Avery** : Hun I am just fine alright. How's your Left _**arm**_ doing after you **_stabbed_ ** yourself with your **_special_ _pocketknife_ ** from _**Charley**_ anyway?" I said, " _ **Jane**_ : Honey well its fine and better. Thank you for asking about my Left _**arm**_. I just Love you so much Honey!" _**Jane** _ said, " _ **Avery**_ : Hun I Love you also!" I asked, " _ **Jane**_ : Honey do you _**remember**_ our _**wedding song**_ **I** ' **LL BE** by **_Eddie McCain_** that we _**danced**_ to it on our **_wedding_** day?" _**Jane**_ said, " ** _Avery_** : yes and how did you know that **I** ' **LL BE** by **_Eddie McCain_** its our **wedding song** that we **_danced_ ** to it at our _**wedding**_ **. I'LL BE** ; I know that because you _**picked**_ it out for our _**wedding song** _ that we _**danced**_ together at our **wedding** anyway." Later: I been _**working**_ on _**Charley**_ ' _ **s**_ _**book**_ _**one**_ so far today for him anyway because that I miss him everyday since he **_DIED_**. Suddenly I _**hear**_ one of my _**Daughters**_ _**bursting**_ into my _**private**_ _**office**_ and she _**seems**_ like out of **breath** or _crying about something that I don't know what's going on here. Its_ **probably** **Hailey** _or **Miranda**.' I Look very _**carefully** _but its only_ **Hailey** _. I asked, " **Hailey** : what's _**wrong** _with you right_ now **Hails**?You **already** knowthat _**Daddy** ' **s** _ alwayshere for you if you **needed** methe **most**!" _**Hailey**_ said, " ** _Avery_** : _**Daddy**_ something's _**hurting**_ me from _**inside**_ of my **_body_** now!" I asked, " _ **Hailey**_ : _**Hails**_ what's _**hurting**_ you **_inside_** of your _**body**?" **Hailey** said, " **Avery** : **Daddy** its my right side on my **stomach** right now really **badly**!" I said, " **Hailey** : **Hails** **Daddy** has to get you to **Calgary General Hospital** right away. **Jane** : Hun you have to **stay** here with **Miranda** and **Baby Eugene Charley** because I am **thinking** that **Hailey** having her right side **hurting** so **badly** just _ now. I have to get her to _**Calgary General Hospital** _ right now right away.Love you Honey _!" **Jane** _ said, _" **Avery** : _Hun Love you also and be **careful** **driving** to **Calgary General Hospital** alright." Isaid, " **Jane** **yes** I'LLbe _**careful driving** _ to _**Calgary General Hospital** _ now **_alrighty_**." One hour Later: I made to _**Calgary General Hospital**_ with _**Hailey**_ anyway. Because that something's _**wrong**_ with _**Hailey**_ right now.


	23. Augment

Chapter 22: Augment

Avery's POV:

Previous on Degrassi Future II: _**Hailey**_ ' ** _s_** in pain on her right side of her _**stomach**_ just now because she _**hurted**_ somehow or somewhere. My Wife _**Jane**_ and I are at _**Calgary General Hospital**_ for _**Hailey**_ anyway. I Look at my Wife _**Jane**_ who's **_crying_** and _**worried**_ about our Daughter _**Hailey Jane Torres**_ • just now because I have my Wife _**Jane**_ ' _ **s**_ head on my right _**shoulder**_ as she _**cries**_. _**Jane**_ _**cried**_ , " _ **Avery**_ : Hun I don't know what's going on with our Daughter _**Hailey**_ at the **_moment_**!" I said, " _ **Jane**_ : Honey its probably something that the _**Doctor**_ has to find out what's going on with our Daughter _**Hailey**_ right now. I Love you Honey!" _**Jane**_ _**cried**_ , " _ **Avery**_ : Hun I Love you also!"

 **Author** ' **s Note** : **This chapter has to be short because its my mom** ' **s birthday today**. - **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	24. Chapter 23: A Different World

Chapter 23: A Different World

Hailey's POV:

I don't _**understand**_ why I am at **Calgary General Hospital** right now. Really want to get out of here just now. "Oh please have _**mercy**_ get me out of here soon God help me pretty please!" I said to God. Now: I hear someone walking into my _**hospital**_ room and Looks _**disappointed**_ at me for something that I don't know what's going on here with me. It turn out to be just Dad and Looks _**worried**_ about me in the first place. I asked, "Dad: what's going on here with me and I don't know why I am the _**hospital**_ for? Also Dad I still miss _**Uncle Charley**_ right now!" _**Dad**_ said, " _ **Hailey**_ : you are in the _**hospital**_ for your _appendixs **bursted** somehow. I already know that you still miss **Uncle Charley** **everyday!"**_

 **Author** ' **s** **Note** : **This chapter has to be short because I am super busy with my professional job** and **Living the Life Photography own business company these days**.

 **Thanks again**

 **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	25. Chapter 24: Hailey comes home

Chapter 24: Hailey comes home from the hospital

Avery's POV:

Hi there its me again that's right again. So today's the day that my beautiful Daughter _**Hailey**_ comes home from the _**hospital**_ with me. Probably her Sister _**Miranda**_ , Mom _**Jane**_ and baby brother _**Charley**_ **_Eugene_** are waiting at home for her anyway right now. Because they Love _**Hailey**_ so much in the whole wide world everyday/night. Now: I have my (2024) 3500 White Ram Mega Cab running about now because I have to get home before the time runs out.

 **Author** ' **s Note** :

 **I have to keep this chapter so short because its Christmastime already but I will be next year on January 8** , **2018 real soon to write more on Degrassi Future II story** , **episode** or **not because its up to you guys want to write more about Degrassi Future II on January 8** , **2018** or **not**.

 **Thanks again** :

 **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	26. Big Author’s Note

**Author** ' **s Note** :

 **This Sunday that probably super busy with New Years coming up then I will be super busy with work with my professional job and own Photography business company called** " **Living the Life Photography** " **business own company has come first**.

 **Thanks again** :

 **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	27. Biggest Author’s Note

**Biggest Author** ' **s Note** :

 **Happy New Years everyone** and **its finally _2018_ I really happy for a new year has started like a hour **and **twelve minutes ago**. **I will back on this probably on Friday January 4** , **2018.**


	28. 25

Chapter 25: Hailey gets to come home and Degrassi Community High School 10th year Reunion

Avery's POV:

I can't believe this my 10th year High School Reunion and have to bring my Wife _**Jane**_ to my 10th year High School Reunion tonight.


	29. 2 Months and September 5

2day's the day that I have 2 get braces on my teeth 4 the 1st time in years. It will be hard for me 2 talk with braces on my teeth 4 the 1st time in years that I had braces on my teeth. Because the **_Orthodontist_** said that I have 2 get braces on my teeth and they didn't look right at all. The name's Dr. Avery J. Torres and I am married 2 an _**wonderful**_ / _ **amazing**_ woman named Jane Vaughn-Torres for 4 months now. We have 2 _**lovely**_ Daughters Hailey Jane, Miranda Audra and 1 son Charley Eugene. But I had another son Avery Jr known as AJ died while I was in high school as a senior year in high school and his mother _**KILLED**_ in front of Miranda Audra and I. 2day should been 24 years ago that my Biological Grandma's _**MURDER**_ took place in Hamilton, Ontario when I was real little.

 **Author** ' **s Note** :

 **On April 19** and **20 its my birthday I will be super busy those days because my brother moving into his own house take care**. **Sincerely yours** : **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	30. For the First Time

**Avery** ' **s** **POV** :

The very next day: after I had to get _**braces**_ on my teeth for the first time in years because they don't look right. Jane's really proud of me getting _**braces**_ on my teeth. So I go work in **CHARLEY** ' **S SHOP to make things for around the house outside only. I am really _lucky_ to have a telephonein the _shop_ for if anybody _calls_ me up for anything they want me to make something for them or not. I just _wish_ that _Charley_ was here to see me working on things around the house outside only right now. Later: I goto pick up a _male_ dog from _Calgary Humane Society_ and _named_ himBOYDto a guard dogfor toprotectmy family and I from the CoyotesBobcats,SnakesBad dogs _Mice_ or _Rabbits_ all day andnight _24_ / _7Two hours later: Jane comes out of the house to bring me some lunch now because I am vegetarian since I was about 18 years old that's 10 years ago but I love TURKEY BACON on my sandwich all of the time for lunch anyway. I don't eat or drink junkfood or soda anymore because I got really sick from it when my Biological Grandfather forced it into my mouth then I just vomited it all out. Jane asked, "Avery: Babe are you alright and I bought your lunch over for you to eat your lunch? Have you heard anything from Adam at all from today when he and Becky are moving here soon or not." I said, "Jane: Honey well actually yes I have heard from Adam and he says that he and Becky are on their way here just now alrighty. This sandwich's so yummy and yum my favourite sandwich all time."_**


	31. My Declaration

Chapter 28: My Declaration

Two months and six days later

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Its a brand new day today here at my house with my beautiful wife and children. I just sitting in my _**wheelchair**_ right now outside to enjoy the fresh air by drinking my favorite cup of coffee this morning. I forgot to tell you guys something that I have a real Cousin on my real Dad's side of the family who's coming to stay with us for awhile to see my family and I today anyway. Her name's **Jules** and lives in **Toronto** , **Ontario** , **Canada** with her husband and eight boys. Jules's husband name's **Jumoke**. Her eight boys names are **Judd** , **Joseba** , **Jock** , **Jorie** , **Joseppi** , **Jomar** , **Jokin** and **Johannes**. They are on their way here now. I turn around and see my daughter Hailey walking towards me. She goes to sit down by me anyway because she loves me so much. I just love her to the moon and back everyday/night 24/7. I still have braces on my teeth still to straighten up my teeth up. I said, "Hailey: good morning sweetheart and how did you sleep last night anyway." Hailey said, "Dad: good morning Dad and I slept just fine. It'll be alright with you that I can sit out here with you please!" I said, "Hailey: sweetheart yes you can always sit out here with me and you don't have to ask me _**permission**_ to sit out here with me anyway. Do you know this's so beautiful out here today with the bright beautiful blue sky and sunshine in the sky right now?" Hailey said, "Dad: yes I know that its so beautiful out here with this bright beautiful blue sky and sunshine in the sky right away." Later at 10:00am in the morning: that I start to feel real _**achy**_ on my body and thirty minutes earlier that Hailey goes into the house to get something to eat or drink. Suddenly I pass on the front porch step with **BLOOD** coming from my left arm shoulder again and it still **_maiming_** again anyway. Two minutes later: that Miranda goes to check on me but she starts to yell for her Mom anyway. Jane runs outside to find me with face down on the front porch step with **BLOOD** coming out of my left arm shoulder again and gets her cellphone out to call **911** for me anyway. Two hours later: I am at **Calgary General Hospital** again with an **_IV_** coming out of my right arm just now.


	32. Our Last Day

Chapter 29 Our Last Day:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Today's the day that my real cousin **Jules** on my real Dad's side of the family coming today with her husband and eight boys to see us for the first time in years. I am just so proud of her right now. One of **Jules** ' **s** boys can always call me ' **Uncle Avery** •' and he's **Johannes** for me because his Mom like a sister to me **_partially_** growing up together in **Hamilton** , **Ontario** , **Canada**. **Johannes** ' **s** the youngest son/cousin/like my favorite nephew to me right now because I love him so much. Jules doesn't know that I am in a **_wheelchair_** yet or she already knew that I am in a _**wheelchair**_ from somebody told her that. Pretty quickly, that I hear _**knocking**_ on the front door and I look who's it first and _**realize**_ its my cousin **Jules** , **Jumoke** and their eight boys waiting outside for me to answer the front door for them anyway. **Johannes** said, "Uncle Avery: hi Uncle Avery its been along time that I haven't seen you for along time now. Where's Uncle **Charley** at?" **Johannes** **_jumps_** into my lap just now. I said, " **Johannes** : yes it has been along time that we haven't seen each other for along time. We should hangout together again but Uncle **Charley** passed away from a plane crash back on June 24 this year yep. I know that you are missing him and you can help me with something for Uncle **Charley** anyway that I made Uncle **Charley** a little something for his tree/hill. You can ride up in Uncle **Charley** ' **s** Truck with Hailey or Miranda and I. Tomorrow are we doing this for Uncle **Charley** alright!" **Johannes** said, "Uncle Avery: I would love that idea from you anyway. Tomorrow's going to be for me to spend time with you Uncle Avery." I open up the front door _**widely**_ for **Jules** , **Jumoke** and their eight boys come on through first. **Johannes** still sitting on my lap with his arms **_draped_** over my neck with a **_brightest_** smile on his face when I smiled and _**winked**_ back at him. Later at 10:30pm sharp: everyone's in bed but I am just reading or thinking about **Charley** again. I _**promise**_ my cousin/like my favorite nephew **Johannes** to go see **Charley** tomorrow anyway. Suddenly at **_Midnight_** : I _**jumped**_ awake _**pushed**_ myself into a ball against the **bedpost** he _**slowly**_ _**reached**_ out to grab onto my wife Jane's left hand I met her eyes I **_brought_** Jane's left hand up began to kissing it. She asked, "Avery: Babe what's wrong with you and why are you wide awake at _**Midnight**_ for?" I said, "Jane: nothing's wrong with me anyway but I just want to say that I love you Honey so much!" Jane said, "Avery: Babe I love you to moon and back everyday/night that's _**including**_ our children **_either_** alright." Jane gives me a kiss on my forehead right away.


End file.
